Retaliate
by Supreme007
Summary: Summary: Usaha membalas dendam pada seseorang yang menyakiti hatinya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau terjebak dalam perangkap yang ia buat sendiri. Jatuh cinta dengan partner balas dendamnya? It's HunBaek couple! Slight HunHan, KaiLu, KrisHan!
1. Chapter 1

**Retaliate**

**Cast: EXO Sehun | Baekhyun | Luhan | Kai | Kris |Taehyung BTS**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Drama**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BL, boyxboy, shounen ai, dan sejenisnya. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini pure ide Author. Plagiator not allowed! Cast disini semua adalah milik Tuhan. Jangan lupa untuk mengisi sedikitnya 2 kata di kotak review / RCL. Hm hm hm :) Please enjoy it!**

.

.

Sehun terus mengaduk-aduk orange juice-nya dengan sedotan. Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah cafe dengan suasana cozy ditemani dengan musik jazz yang menenangkan hati. Ia menatap tajam pada seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Seseorang itu terus menunduk sembari sekilas menatap Sehun lalu menunduk kembali. Ia terus memelintir ujung bajunya menahan rasa gugup.

"Kau sudah memikirkan matang-matang pilihanmu itu heum?" Sehun menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kirinya demi menatap lebih dalam sosok manis dan mungil di depannya. Akhirnya lelaki manis itu berani menatap mata kelam Sehun. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada pahanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku yakin, aku sudah memutuskannya. Dan aku sudah menimbang-nimbang apa yang menjadi resikoku jika aku memilih ini" Ucap namja itu sambil mengangguk mantap. Sehun terlihat mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-ssi. Senang bisa berkerjasama denganmu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada pria yang ia panggil Baekhyun. Dengan ragu ia menyambut tangan senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipis Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya keatas. Bayangan tentang seseorang itu semakin jelas. Ia akan segera belas dendam. Tinggal tunggu waktu maka seseorang itu akan merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Sehun rasakan sekarang.

-Retaliate-

Dengan lesu, Baekhyun membuka pintu kontrakan kecilnya. Kesepakatan yang ia setujui dengan Sehun memang benar-benar konyol. Jujur ia tak ingin melakukannya kalau ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Adik kecilnya, Taehyung sedang berjuang melawan maut. Penyakit tumor di otaknya sudah semakin membesar. Akibatnya Taehyung sering jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sudah sepekan ini Taehyung dirawat di rumah sakit dan selama sepekan itulah Baekhyun mati-matian mencari uang dan pinjaman demi kesembuhan adiknya. Taehyung harus segera dioperasi. Kalau tidak ia akan kehilangan anggota keluarga satu-satunya.

Benar.

Baekhyun hanya hidup berdua dengan adiknya di kontrakan kecil ini. Dan ia tak mau begitu saja kehilangan malaikat hidupnya secepat itu. Inilah alasan Baekhyun menyetujui ide konyol Sehun.

Balas dendam.

Seperti suatu keajaiban, Sehun dengan sukarela membantu membiayai operasi Taehyung. Seperti ada aliran sungai di tengah gurun pasir, Sehun memberikan nafas untuknya. Namun, ia tak sepenuhnya memberikan bantuan itu cuma-cuma. Bukan uang. Tapi usaha. Usaha untuk menyakiti hati seseorang. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Apa aku tak terlalu kejam, menyetujui ide bodoh Sehun? Arrgghh!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak mau jadi orang jahat. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mencari lagi siapa yang mau membantu kesulitannya. Disaat itulah, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan di dadanya, walau tak sepenuhnya. Ia akan menyakiti hati seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin adikku sembuh.."

-Retaliate-

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hari yang baru. Baekhyun dengan kepribadian yang baru. Baekhyun yang ceria. Baekhyun yang lembut. Baekhyun yang baik hati. Ia harus membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia bukan Baekhyun yang dulu lagi. Itulah konsekuensinya. Sehun yang menyuruhnya. Memang dia kejam. Tapi mengingat ia akan membantu biaya operasi adiknya, Sehun bukan sepenuhnya orang yang kejam. Setidaknya ia masih punya rasa kepedulian pada seorang tak berharga seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Tokk tokk

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Ia segera bersiap diri sembari merapikan seragam dan rambutnya. Dengan sigap ia menyambar tas punggung yang berada di ranjangnya dan berlari membuka pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat sosok tinggi dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Ia tampak keren dengan rambut blondenya yang ia atur berantakan. Dengan tas punggung yang ia pautkan di sebelah lengannya dan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan dalam saku celananya, siapa yang tidak menjerit histeris dengan pesonanya. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit tertarik dengan laki-laki di depannya ini. Tapi mengingat tujuan ia kesini untuk melancarkan aksinya, ia harus membuang fikiran-fikiran itu. Kesan pertamanya pada Sehun tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Ucapnya datar sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun sampai terhuyung ke depan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Entah kenapa Sehun sangat bersemangat hari ini.

"Kau tahu kan Baekhyun apa yang harus kau lakukan nanti?" Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil sport Sehun dengan atap terbuka. Dari dulu Baekhyun sangat ingin naik mobil seperti ini. Ia ingin berdiri dan berteriak saat mobil melaju kencang hingga angin dapat menghantam lembut wajahnya. Ah, impian Baekhyun memang terkabul, tapi dengan keadaan yang tentunya Baekhyun tak pernah harapkan. Tak mungkin juga ia melakukannya di mobil Sehun. Bisa-bisa ia dikatai norak atau apalah. Mungkin akan membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Benar. Ia memang miskin. Ia tak sekaya Sehun yang katanya punya perusahaan minyak di Abu Dhabi. Satu kata. Wow. Sehun sempurna.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan, bukan?" Ucapannya membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Tak perlu dikatakan beberapa kali. Cukup sekali saja Baekhyun dapat memahaminya. Ia tidak bodoh. Kehidupan kerasnya itulah yang membuatnya tahu bagaiman tipe-tipe seperti Sehun. Apa yang Sehun inginkan demi kepuasan hasratnya. Dan demi membalaskan dendam yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Aku sudah cukup tahu apa tugasku Sehun-ah. Apa aku perlu menunjukkanmu sekarang heum?" Baekhyun mengelus dada bidang Sehun dengan seduktif. Mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Sehun dan mengecupnya singkat. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Ia tidak salah memilih Baekhyun. Tapi semua sentuhan yang Baekhyun berikan seakan tidak menimbulkan perasaan apapun. Mati rasa. Entahlah. Sejak perasaannya sudah tercurahkan semua pada seseorang, tapi seseorang itu malah melukainya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya pada sahabatmu sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah adikku. Walaupun nantinya kehidupan sosialku akan berantakan, setidaknya aku tidak kehilangan adikku." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan sekedar menenangkannya.

"Aku janji. Setelah selesai, aku akan mengirimmu jauh dari sini agar kau bisa bersosialisasi lagi dan hidup bahagia bersama adikmu." Sehun meyakinkan Baekhyun dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Angin menerpa lembut wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati udara segar yang membuat rambutnya yang sudah ia tata rapi kembali kusut. Tapi entahlah, Baekhyun tak peduli. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati kesenangan walaupun hanya sementara.

-Retaliate-

"Aku tadi lihat Sehun berangkat bersama dengan Baekhyun" Seketika Luhan menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca barusan ketika mendengar kata yang menusuk ulu hatinya dari bibir Kai. Matanya menerawang. Mengembalikan lagi pada memori yang ia putar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat ia menyatakan untuk berpisah dengan Sehun. Sakit memang. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Demi ayahnya. Ia sudah dijodohkan. Ia tak bisa menolak kemauan ayahnya, karena Luhan bukanlah tipe anak yang pembangkang.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Baekhyun akan menghianatimu, Lu. Dia sama saja dengan para pemuja Sehun. Di depanmu bersikap manis, tapi dibelakang menusuk"

Brakk!

Luhan menggebrakkan meja menggunakan buku yang ia genggam. Pandangannya menyulutkan kemarahan pada orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya seperti ini. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya dan tak mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Diam kau Kai! Kau tidak berhak menjelekkan Baekhyun! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Aku yang tahu bagaimana sifatnya dan kehidupannya. Sungguh hina kalau kau punya fikiran seperti itu!" Kai melonjak kaget. Ia hanya tak tahu kalau Luhan yang lembut bisa semarah ini. Apa perkataannya tadi sungguh keterlaluan.

"A-Aku minta maaf Luhan. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku-Aku hanya peduli padamu. Aku juga tak mau nantinya kau akan sakit hati karena Baekhyun" Kai menarik lengan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Luhan menepis tangan Kai yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia masih emosi. Kai selalu begitu. Selalu menjelekkan Baekhyun. Entah itu karena Baekhyun berasal dari kelas menengah ke bawah, Baekhyun yang tak punya latar belakang sosial seperti dia dan Baekhyun yang sok manis dan perhatian. Ah entahlah. Luhan rasa Kai memang benar-benar membenci Baekhyun. Dan kali ini ia membual tentang hubungan Sehun dengan Baekhyun. Kalaupun itu memang benar, Luhan tak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun. Toh ia sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun sekitar sepekan yang lalu. Namun, tak dipungkiri Luhan memang masih mencintai Sehun.

-Retaliate-

Sepasang kekasih baru itu berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas. Sepertinya mereka tak kunjung ingin melepaskan jari jemari mereka yang saling bertaut. Sehun membuat Baekhyun berhenti ketika akan memasuki kelasnya dengan menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menatap mata kelam itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu. Kau juga, heum?" Baekhyun mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. Disini. Di depan kelas mereka akan menunjukkan sandiwaranya. Dengan disaksikan beberapa murid yang sekedar lewat di koridor dan yang berada di dalam kelas Baekhyun, mereka benar-benar menarik perhatian. Mereka sukses membuat beberapa murid berbisik dan membicarakan kedekatan mereka. Sehun tersenyum. Sepertinya orang yang diincarnya benar-benar melihatnya sekarang. Bisa ia lihat ekspresi seorang Luhan tengah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat di atas meja menyaksikan dua sejoli sedang memadu kasih di depan matanya. Sehun belum puas. Ini masih awal. Dan ia ingin Luhan benar-benar merasa sakit hati dan terkhianati akibat kelakuannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mata sayu Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, tapi Sehun yakin hatinya menjerit pilu sekarang.

"Baiklah, nanti kita pulang bersama." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih betah berada di pipinya. Ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu sekarang. Tidak terlalu cepat, tapi ia yakin Luhan pasti akan merasakan gemuruh di dadanya setelah ini.

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman. Mengecup sekilas bibir mungil itu dan beralih ke hidung mancung Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang akan Baekhyun hadapi setelah kejadian barusan. Ia sangat penasaran. Ia lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangan dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung di depan kelas. Sehun hebat. Ia benar-benar sukses membuat teman satu kelasnya menggunjingkan dirinya. Entah apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini. Terutama pada Luhan, orang yang berarti buatnya. Dan sekarang kenangan indah itu akan menguap bersama dengan angin yang membawa terbang kebahagiaannya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Bahagia? Masih pantaskah ia bahagia?

Seseorang seperti menarik bahu Baekhyun dengan kasar dan membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau memutar posisinya kearah seseorang yang mencengkeram bahunya.

Kai?

"Penghianat! Apa kau tidak punya malu hah melakukan adegan menjiikkan seperti itu disini?!" Kai menatap Baekhyun tajam. Terlihat kemarahan dalam matanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menepis tangan Kai yang masih betah bertengger di bahunya. Baekhyun balik menatap Kai tajam. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, melihat mata penuh kebencian itu setenang mungkin. Baekhyun sadar, dari dulu Kai memang tak pernah suka dengannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan, itu bukan urusanmu, Kai-ssi. Kuharap kau tak mencampuri urusanku. Memangnya kau siapa heum?" Ucap Baekhyun sesantai mungkin. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri mematung. Anak itu. Selalu saja membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. Kalau bukan ia sahabat kecil Luhan, mungkin ia sudah memaki dan menendangnya jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Ia muak. Kai selalu menganggap rendah dirinya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia melihat Luhan yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Tatapan itu membuat Baekhyun makin bersalah. Tapi ia segera menepis perasaan itu. Di depan Luhan, ia harus terlihat meyakinkan. Ia harus benar-benar melukai perasaan sahabatnya demi kepuasan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau masih punya harga diri untuk duduk di samping Luhan eoh?!" Kai ternyata belum keluar dari kelasnya. Itu terbukti dari suara lantang Kai yang menggema di dalam ruang kelas. Semua murid menatap Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kai bergantian lalu kemudian saling berbisik. Luhan memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Kai, dia sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kai-ssi, bukankah sudah kubilang apapun yang aku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu. Bukankah seharusnya kau masuk dalam kelasmu sendiri. Disini, bukan kelasmu. Jadi silahkan keluar" Baekhyun masih berusaha bicara dengan santai tapi sepertinya yang diajak bicara tak menunjukkan sikap ramah. Kai menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di bangkunya dan mulai menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Aww, kau menyakitiku, Kai-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesakitan. Hal itu hanya membuat Kai semakin geram.

"Kau-"

"Luhan-ah, sepertinya Kai tidak akan pernah menuruti perintahku. Bagaimana kalau kau yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kelas kita. Kau lihat sendiri kan, dia berbuat hal tidak menyenangkan padaku" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang tengah syok melihat kelakuan Kai. Luhan langsung menepis tangan Kai yang mencengkeram kerah Baekhyun.

"Kai berhenti, jangan lanjutkan lagi. Pergi ke kelasmu karena setelah ini bel masuk" Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap Kai. Kai melihat tangan Luhan bergetar. Mata indah itu entah sejak kapan mulai mengembungkan air mata. Luhan sekarang sedang terluka dan ia tak mau melihat Luhan semakin sakit. Terlebih karena sikapnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Kai meninggalkan kelas Luhan sambil sesekali melirik sosok sahabatnya itu. Menyedihkan.

"Sepertinya dari dulu Kai tidak menyukaiku, ah tidak. Maksudku dia amat membenciku" Desis Baekhyun pelan pada Luhan. Sekilas Luhan melirik kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Tapi bukan tersenyum senang atau sejenisnya, tapi lebih ke tersenyum menunjukkan perih di hatinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kai hanya belum mengenalmu." Hibur Luhan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Ia tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman tulus yang diharapkan Luhan. Senyuman Baekhyun berbeda dengan senyuman yang selama ini ia tahu. Senyuman itu seperti senyuman yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada Kai. Apa sekarang Baekhyun membencinya juga? Luhan berkata dalam hati.

"Kau tidak marah padaku? Maksudku, kau lihat sendiri kan. Aku dengan Sehun…" Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya sambil menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam. Sakit. Perih. Itu yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang.

Benar.

Laki-laki yang ia cintai sekarang sudah berhasil melupakannya. Menemukan pengganti dirinya yang lebih baik, dan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Tak dipungkiri Baekhyun juga sosok seorang yang baik di matanya. Pekerja keras, penyayang dan mandiri. Latar belakang keluarganya yang membuat Baekhyun kuat sampai sekarang dan dengan hati yang besar ia masih bisa tersenyum ceria dan menjalani kehidupan yang terkadang kejam. Sehun tak salah pilih. Seharusnya Luhan bahagia. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di ulu hatinya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya rela melepaskan Sehun. Ia masih…. Mencintai Sehun.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya. Dan aku…sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Jadi kau tak perlu-ehmm kau tak perlu memikirkan perasaanku.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya tak kunjung dapat ia kuasai. Tidak. Luhan tak benar-benar melupakan Sehun dan Luhan tak merelakan begitu saja.

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir akan melukai perasaanmu, Luhan-ah. Kau tahu? Dari dulu aku memang tertarik dengan Sehun. Dan aku bahagia sekarang dapat memiliknya." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya sembari tersenyum manis. Pernyataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan melonjak kaget. Baekhyun sudah menyukai Sehun dari dulu? Luhan meremas celana seragamnya kuat-kuat. Baekhyun melakukan seperti ini bukan berarti Baekhyun menghianatinya, bukan? Karena Baekhyun bukanlah perusak hubungannya dengan Sehun. Takdirkah? Mungkin ini sudah takdir. Takdir kalau ia dengan Sehun memang tak bisa bersama lagi.

-Retaliate-

Sehun melemparkan softdrink ke pangkuan Baekhyun sembari ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk di halaman belakang sekolah. Di tempat ini jarang sekali murid menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Karena itulah, Sehun dan Baekhyun memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

Sehun meneguk duluan minuman kaleng di tangannya lalu mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Tapi ia melihat Baekhyun tak kunjung meminum softdrinknya. Baekhyun terus menggenggamnya sambil menunduk lesu. Apa yang ia lalui hari ini memang sungguh berat. Baekhyun mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan iba dan rasa bersalah di depan Luhan dan berakting seolah-olah ia pemeran antagonis di skenario yang Sehun buat. Baekhyun terlihat terus menghela nafas berat. Mencoba mengeluarkan tekanan dan beban yang ada dalam fikiranya. Tapi percuma saja. Keadaan akan semakin buruk ke setelah ini.

"Minumlah. Aku tahu kau kehabisan energi." Suara Sehun sukses membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tak perlu berakting di depan Sehun. Berakting seperti tadi benar-benar melelahkan dan memuakkan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa. Melihat Luhan seperti itu hatiku jadi sakit, Sehun-ah. Sepertinya kau juga telah menyiksaku" Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Sehun terdiam. Ia memang sudah terlampau jahat. Bahkan pada Baekhyun. Sehun mendesah pelan. Tapi apapun itu, Baekhyun sudah menyetujui apa yang mereka berdua telah sepakati. Dan Baekhyun sudah siap menerima segala resikonya, termasuk melukai perasaan Luhan dan dirinya sendiri. Apakah disini Sehun jadi satu-satunya orang yang bersalah?

Perlahan bulir air mata itu menetes di punggung tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis. Sehun tak bisa melihat itu karena Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya mendengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Sehun meremas kaleng softdrink yang ada di tangannya sampai bentuknya tak lagi utuh. Sungguh. Ia tak bisa melihat seseorang menangis karenanya, terlebih pada laki-laki tak berdosa seperti Baekhyun. Demi menuruti kepuasan hatinya, Sehun membuat Baekhyun menderita. Seberapa kuat dan tegar seseorang, pasti ia akan mengalami gocangan jiwa. Dan ia bisa melihat realita itu di depan matanya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Semua yang kau lakukan ini tidak sia-sia. Bukankah ini semua demi Taehyung?" Ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat hidungnya yang berubah menjadi merah dan matanya yang sembab. _He was too much cried_.

Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan sekedar membuatnya tenang. Beban Baekhyun yang ia pikul sangat berat. Setidaknya ada seorang teman yang bersedia menemani dan menghiburnya, dan yah itu tugas Sehun sekarang.

Tapi, entah kenapa Baekhyun tak dapat mengeluarkan emosinya seperti tadi. Ia tak bisa menangis. Pelukan Sehun seakan memberinya kekuatan. Ia merasa Sehun bukan orang kejam. Ia hanya tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat seseorang yang ia cintai dengan tulus memutuskan hubungannya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan bisa dilihat, sampai sekarang Sehun masih belum ikhlas melepaskan Luhan begitu saja. Butuh waktu dan itu akan lama.

-Retaliate-

"Besok Taehyung akan dioperasi. Dan sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Maaf Sehun-ah. Aku hanya ingin menemani Taehyung.." Ucap Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ia masih menggenggam soft drinknya yang masih belum ia minum sama sekali. Tangannya nampak bergetar, dan Sehun bisa melihatnya. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan. Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada gumpalan awan diatasnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai nyaman berada di samping Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyunlah yang tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Di depan Luhan, Sehun juga bersikap jahat. Tapi sungguh di hati kecilnya ia merasa bersalah. Tapi perasaan bersalah itu tertutupi rasa benci yang amat besar. Perasaan sakit karena disakiti. Kenapa Luhan memutuskan hubungannya disaat ia benar-benar mencintainya? Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, ketika Luhan mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin main-main dengan Sehun.

"Aku akan menemanimu" Kalimat itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran. Tangan Sehun masih betah menggenggam dan mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Sehun berfikir ia harus melindungi sosok rapuh di depannya ini. Baekhyun balas menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang juga tengah menggenggam tangannya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil di sampingnya. Senyuman Baekhyun yang terukir di bibir manisnya seakan membuat hatinya teduh. Sekarang Baekhyun akan menjadi tempat aman dan nyaman bagi Sehun.

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah.."

-Retaliate-

Sosok di depan Luhan sekarang membuat Luhan melebarkan matanya. Seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya tak lain adalah Kris Wu. Pria keturunan China-Kanada ini sukses membuat jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar. Pria ini pria konglomerat yang sangat terkenal di kalangan pebisnis di China dan Korea. Ia salah satu pengusaha termuda yang telah masuk majalah Time karena kegigihan dan usahanya membangun sebuah cabang perusahaan di Los Angeles. Perusahaan kosmetik yang akhir-akhir ini telah digandrungi oleh berbagai kalangan di seluruh dunia. Bahkan Luhanpun memakai produk kosmetik milik Kris karena ia merasa nyaman dan cocok menggunakan kosmetik yang terbuat dari bahan alami itu.

"Kau tak perlu melebarkan matamu seperti itu Luhan-ssi. Matamu sudah indah" Ucap Kris sambil tertawa kecil. Luhan yang tersadar karena ucapan Kris hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Entah dilihat dari sudut manapun Kris nampak sangat berkharisma.

"Ah, maaf. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Kris-ssi." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Apa ayahnya tak salah pilih menjodohkannya dengan mahluk sesempurna ini? Luhan tak habis fikir ayahnya punya kenalan sehebat Kris Wu.

Pertemuan yang ayahnya buat dengan keluarga Kris membuat ia sekarang bisa bertemu Kris langsung. Hanya berdua, di restoran yang sudah direservasi sepenuhnya. Ia tahu keluarga Kris sangat kaya, tapi menyewa seluruh restoran ini hanya untuk pertemuannya dengan Kris memang sungguh diluar dugaan Luhan. Bahkan terkesan berlebihan.

"Silahkan duduk, Luhan-ssi" Kris mempersilahkan duduk pada Luhan. Seorang pelayan menarik mundur kursi agar Luhan dapat duduk. Luhan tampak sangat gugup. Ia terlihat terus mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja dan mengehembuskan nafas pelannya berkali-kali.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Luhan-ssi. Pertemuan kita kali ini sangat spesial. Aku tak tahu ayah menyiapkan semua ini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu" Kris tersenyum dan mengambil segelas sampanye yang dituangkan oleh pelayan. Luhan tampak berfikir, jadi ini bukan ide Kris mereservasi restoran mewah ini.

"Mari kita bersulang" Kris mengangkat sampanyenya kearah Luhan. Dengan gugup Luhan juga mengambil segelas sampanyenya dan bersulang dengan Kris. Dengan sekali teguk sampanye langsung tak tersisa di gelas cantik itu.

"Maaf, Kris-ssi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menantap mata hazel milik Kris.

"Apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, aku akan menjawabnya, Luhan-ssi" Angguk Kris.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau senang bisa melihatku lagi. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Luhan memasang wajah penasarannya. Ia tidak ingat apa ia pernah bertemu dengan orang penting seperti Kris.

"kau melupakannya? Ah benar. Kita hanya bertemu sekali dan itupun sudah sangat lama" Kris mengedikkan bahunya.

"Benarkah? Kapan dan dimana? Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengingatnya" Sesal Luhan. Kris hanya tersenyum. Ia menopang dagunya agar ia bisa melihat sosok indah di depannya lebih lama. Luhan merasa sedikit risih dan canggung. Kris menatapnya begitu intens dan itu membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah.

"Dulu, waktu kau masih tinggal di China, Luhan-ssi" Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Selama itu? Terakhir ia tinggal di China waktu dia kelas tiga SMP.

"Waktu itu kau masih SMP, kelas berapa? Kelas tiga?" Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengingat dan membuka kembali memori beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kita bertemu di acara pernikahan bibimu. Kau ingat? Ayahmu memperkenalkan kau padaku. Dan saat itulah aku merasa aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku…menyukaimu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, heum?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan membulatkan mata indahnya. Pertemuan singkat beberapa tahun yang lalu yang membuatnya sekarang bertemu kembali dengan Kris. Jadi Kris adalah Wu Yi Fan. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah ternyata Kris punya perasaan terhadapnya. Ini bukan hanya perjodohan yang dipaksakan.

"Jadi kau…Wu Yi Fan?" Luhan ikut memiringkan kepalanya dan meyakinkan bahwa sosok di depannya ini benar-benar Wu Yi Fan. Kris nampak tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku, Luhan. Benar, aku Wu Yi Fan" Ucapnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Luhan membuka bibirnya dan tertawa kecil. Jadi di depannya adalah Wu Yi Fan. Yi Fan yang ia kenal sebagai anak yang sedingin es. Apakah ia berubah? Pikir Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengenalimu, Yi Fan. Kau sangat berubah. Kau bertambah tinggi dan ehmm tampan." Pujian Luhan sukses membuat Kris tersipu. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu ketika seseorang yang kau suka memujimu seperti itu. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresi Kris sekarang.

"Aahhh, aku juga tidak menduga kedua orang tua kita punya niat untuk menjodohkan kita berdua." Ucap Luhan sambil memainkan pinggiran gelas sampanyenya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jujur, ini bukan sepenuhnya ide kedua orang tua mereka.

"Mengenai itu, Luhan. Sebenarnya perjodohan ini bukan ide kedua orang tua kita. Tapi, ini permintaanku." Luhan seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia tampak tercengang dengan ucapan Kris. Jadi semua ini karena Kris?

"K-Kau. Kenapa bisa?" Desis Luhan. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jadi semua ini perjodohan ini bersumber dari Kris?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Luhan. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan sampai sekarang, perasaanku padamu tak berubah. Aku sedih waktu itu mendengar kalau kau pindah ke Korea. Aku fikir kita bisa bersama setelah pertemuan itu. Tapi aku harus menunggu lama, sampai saat ini tiba." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan sebal. Jadi Krislah yang membuatnya putus dengan Sehun dan membuat Sehun berpaling pada Baekhyun.

"Kris-" Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan sayu. Melihat perubahan wajah Luhan, Kris hanya menatap bingung dan juga khawatir.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Aku minta padamu untuk segera membatalkan perjodohan ini.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sebenarnya author agak takut buat FF berchapter, takut berhenti di tengah jalan karena kesibukan author. Tapi yah gimana lagi, emang ceritanya masih sepanjang gerbong kereta api. Hahaha *becanda* Ini masih tetep berlanjut, ada yang bisa tebak? :D Penasaran? So, Please anticipate :)

Well, HunBaek salah satu couple favorite aku setelah KrisHan. Ah bahkan FF KrisHan pun belum sempat aku update. Lagi-lagi karena kesibukan kuliah -_-

RnR juseyoo, gamsahaeyoo =^-^=.. *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Retaliate**

**Cast: EXO Sehun | Baekhyun | Luhan | Kai | Kris |Taehyung BTS**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Drama**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BL, boyxboy, shounen ai, dan sejenisnya. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini pure ide Author. Plagiator not allowed! Cast disini semua adalah milik Tuhan. Jangan lupa untuk mengisi sedikitnya 2 kata di kotak review / RCL. Hm hm hm :) Please enjoy it!**

.

.

Luhan tampak resah dan ia terus memutar-mutar I phone nya di atas bangkunya. Hari ini entah kebetulan atau tidak, Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Ia sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan makin khawatir.

"Kau masih berusaha menghubunginya?" Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan dari tadi. Luhan menatap Kai yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya dengan muka ditekuk. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan merengek pada Kai.

"Ah Kai. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Apa mereka berdua memang sengaja bolos bersama? Ah apa jangan-jangan?!" Luhan menutup bibirnya sambil membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh Luhannie. Sehun tak mungkin berbuat itu pada Baekhyun. Ah tapi entahlah jika Baekhyun yang menggodanya" Kai tetap fokus pada permainan yang ada di I phonenya. Kai nampak tak bersemangat menanggapi keluhan-keluhan Luhan.

"Mana mungkin Baekhyun seperti itu. Dia itu terlalu polos. Dia berbeda denganmu, Kai" Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Kai sebal. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun.

"Hei! Kau membuatku kalah!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Karena perbuatan Luhan, Kai kalah main game. Hal itu membuat Kai sudah tak ada semangat untuk melanjutkan gamenya lagi. Sang pengganggu hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Bagaimana kemarin pertemuan dengan calon tunanganmu dari China itu?" Kai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menopangkan dagunya kearah Luhan dan menatapnya penuh penasaran.

"Aku membencinya. Ternyata Kris lah yang menginginkan perjodohan ini. " Luhan menatap malas kearah Kai. Ia tidak mau mengingat tentang Kris lagi. Gara-garanya ia putus dengan Sehun. Dan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, sekarang Luhan tak ingin melepas Sehun lagi. Ia akan merebut Sehun dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kembali pada Sehun, Kai-ah.." Kai menatap sedih ke arah Luhan. Ia seakan tak ingin Luhan tersakiti lagi.

Sebenarnya hari ini Luhan ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin mereka berdua bersaing secara sehat untuk bisa merebut hati Sehun. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa Sehun juga masih mencintainya. Luhan sangat berharap kalau Sehun berpacaran dengan Baekhyun hanya sebagai pelampiasan semata. Tapi sepertinya ia mulai khawatir sekarang karena Sehun dan Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Luhan ingin menghubungi Sehun, tapi ia terlalu takut. Takut menerima kenyataan kalau Sehun akan lebih membencinya.

"_**Aku ingin kita putus"**_

"_**A-apa yang kau bicarakan Luhannie?"**_

"_**Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi"**_

"_**Mana mungkin! Luhan-ah, katakan kalau semua itu bohong! Aku mencintaimu, dan kaupun juga begitu! Bukankah kau pernah bilang seperti itu padaku!"**_

"_**Sehun-ah, apa yang aku katakan waktu itu bohong. Perasaanku padamu dari dulu sampai sekarang sama. Aku tak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu. Aku hanya merasa bosan bermain-main denganmu."**_

"_**Apa kau bilang? Bermain-main denganku?"**_

"_**Benar. Kau pria tampan, kaya dan populer seantero sekolah. Aku beruntung bisa berpacaran denganmu. Otomatis kau juga akan meningkatkan popularitasku. Ahh tapi sekarang aku mulai bosan denganmu, Sehun-ah. Bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat?"**_

"_**Brengsek! Aku tidak tahu kau sebrengsek itu!"**_

"_**Benar aku brengsek. Bisakah kita putus dan lupakan aku? Anggap aku juga sebagai mainanmu. Setelah bosan, kau tak akan memainkannya lagi"**_

"_**Kau memainkan perasaanku yang tulus mencintaimu. Aku membencimu. Jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi!"**_

Percakapan terakhir Luhan dengan Sehun terekam jelas di otak Luhan. Inilah yang menyebabkan Luhan tak ada nyali untuk bicara pada Sehun, walaupun sekedar untuk telepon. Karena ia sudah terlampau jauh menyakiti pria sepolos Sehun.

Kristal bening itu meluncur tanpa kendali di pipi Luhan. Ia menangis tanpa suara, tapi hatinya amat pilu. Berkali-kali ia memukul dadanya. Kai yang melihat keadaan Luhan seperti ini langsung membawa Luhan ke pelukannya. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Luhan. Membenamkan wajah Luhan di dadanya. Ia tak peduli, berapa banyak Luhan akan membasahi seragamnya beberapa lama ia akan menangis di pelukannya, yang terpenting disaat seperti ini Kai ada untuk Luhan.

"Aku mencintai Sehun. Apakah ia juga masih mencintaiku? Aku jahat padanya, apakah ia juga akan memaafkanku?" Luhan berbicara di tengah isakannya dengan suara bergetar. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kai. Meluapkan semua kesedihannya disisi Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum perih. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan yang terlebih dahulu mencampakkan Sehun, tapi ia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Dan ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Sehun jika sekarang ia sudah punya pengganti Luhan.

-Retaliate-

"Kau akan menginap di rumah sakit?" Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang mem-packing baju-bajunya ke dalam tas punggung hanya bisa menatap sebal. Pasalnya, besok Sehun punya rencana untuk balas dendam pada Luhan. Dan tanpa Baekhyun, rencana balas dendamnya tidak ada gunanya.

"Tentu. Nanti pasca operasi, aku akan menemani Taehyung agar ia tak kesepian disana. Aku akan merawatnya sampai ia keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mondar-mandir mencari barang apa saja yang harus ia bawa di rumah sakit. Sehun yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Terus apa artinya kita merencanakan untuk balas dendam, Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau berniat untuk melanggar perjanjian kita? Ingat, aku yang membiayai operasi Ta-"

Dengan sigap Baekhyun membekap mulut Sehun. Entah kenapa Baekhyun malas meladeni pria satu ini. Sehun sudah mengatakan seperti itu 7 kali hanya untuk hari ini. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan sikap Sehun hari ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Meladeni Sehun sama saja dengan meladeni Taehyung, adiknya yang masih berumur 8 tahun.

"Aku sudah tahu, Sehun-ah. Aku menginap bukan berarti aku melupakan tugasku, arra? Dan besok aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Kau tenang saja, aku bisa membagi waktuku karena aku sudah terbiasa" Ucapnya sembari melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya tak berhenti memandang Baekhyun. Pria itu, benar-benar hebat. Sehun salut dengan Baekhyun karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia masih bisa membagi perhatiannya untuk adiknya, sekolah, dan kerja paruh waktunya. Tapi semenjak Taehyung masuk rumah sakit, sementara ini Baekhyun tak bekerja. Ia ingin fokus pada adiknya dulu, lagipula semua biaya operasi dan biaya pengobatan akan ditanggung oleh Sehun dan uang asuransi kedua orang tuanya untuk bulan ini masih ada sisa.

"Ahh mana ponselku? Aku lupa taruh dimana" Baekhyun kebingungan mencari ponselnya dan kembali mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamarnya kemudian beralih keluar kamar dan mencari di setiap sudut ruangan di rumahnya. Sehun yang menyaksikan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah beberapa kali ini Baekhyun mondar mandir dan itu membuat Sehun pusing. Sekarang Sehun tahu salah satu sifat buruk Baekhyun, yaitu ceroboh.

"Tssk dasar ceroboh" ucap Sehun tak peduli. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Baekhyun sambil memasang earphone di telinganya. Ketika ia merebahkan dirinya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di punggungnya.

"Ah, Apa ini?" Sehun meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada di punggungnya. Sebuah I phone putih dengan gambar karakter rilakkuma di casingnya. Sehun tertawa geli. Selera Baekhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku menemukan ponselmu!" Teriak Sehun. Baekhyun yang berada ruang tamu langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun yang berada di kamarnya dengan tergesa-gersa dan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia mendapati Sehun tengah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya sambil mengacungkan ponsel milik Baekhyun keatas dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau belum mencarinya di ranjangmu, heuh?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan heran. Baekhyun hanya meringis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ponselmu banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan singkat. Siapa yang menghubungimu sebanyak ini, heum?"

"Benarkah?" Ketika Baekhyun ingin mengambil ponsel dari tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi diangkat keatas, tiba-tiba Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan mencoba melihat ponsel Baekhyun karena ia penasaran siapa yang menghubungi Baekhyun sebanyak itu. Malangnya, Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan akibat tindakan tiba-tiba dari Sehun dan dengan mulus, tubuh Baekhyun jatuh diatas tubuh Sehun yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aaarrggh!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Ia membelalakkan mata sipitnya ketika wajahnya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Sehun. Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun juga terlihat shock mendapati tubuh Baekhyun berada tepat diatas tubuhnya. Posisi Sehun benar-benar aneh. Kedua tangannya terlentang bebas di sisi ranjang dengan ponsel yang masih di genggaman tangannya. Dan tanpa disadari hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan di ujungnya. Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia tak pernah memandang wajah Baekhyun sedekat ini dalam waktu yang lama. Ia baru menyadari Baekhyun benar-benar indah. Bibir soft pinknya yang mungil, pipi mulusnya yang menunjukkan semburat merah dan matanya yang teduh membuat nafasnya memburu karena debaran jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan berdetak dengan cepatnya.

"M-maaf Sehun-ah" Dengan segera Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah dan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Sehun yang sedari tadi tengah berbaring, langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan poker facenya. Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ini ponselmu" Sehun melemparkannya ke pangkuan Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk di ranjang.

"Apa sudah kau siapkan semua perlengkapannya? Aku tunggu kau diluar" Ucap Sehun sambil beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara mereka berdua, Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja tanpa membahas kejadian memalukan yang barusan mereka alami. Baekhyun menatap punggung Sehun sampai hilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia memegang dadanya yang sedari tadi berdebar tak karuan. Ia meremas dadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak boleh suka padanya, apalagi jatuh cinta. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh.." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelangkan kepalanya mantap. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan teratur. Kejadian barusan sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Entah Sehun menyadari atau tidak kalau sedari tadi ia tak dapat menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"ahh, Sehun tadi bilang ada banyak panggilan masuk di ponselku" Baekhyun baru teringat apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia langsung mengecek I Phone nya untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa yang menelpon dan mengiriminya sms sebanyak itu.

"Mwo?! Luhan?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata dan bibirnya secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa Luhan menghubungiku sebanyak ini? Apa aku harus menelponnya balik atau tidak?" Baekhyun menatap kosong layar I phone nya. Satu per satu telah ia baca semua sms dari Luhan

_**-Baekhyun, kau dimana?**_

_**-Baekhyun, angkat teleponku**_

_**-Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Apa kau sakit?**_

_**-Apa kau tidak melihat ponselmu. Eoh?**_

_**-Baiklah begini saja, kalau kau sudah membaca pesanku, cepat hubungi aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, penting**_**.**

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Sehun?"

-Retaliate-

"Sudah tidak ada yang ketinggalan, heum?" Tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil mebawa koper yang telah ia taruh di bagasi.

"Sudah. Tidak ada yang terlupakan!" Ucap Baekhyun semangat sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Sehun tertawa kecil. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipinya yang merah itu. Tapi entah karena kejadian di ranjang tadi, Sehun enggan melakukannya. Ia takut jika Baekhyun membuatnya berkeringat dingin lagi.

"Baiklah kita berangkat" Sehun menarik persneling mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Di sepanjang jalan mereka terdiam menciptakan suasana sunyi. Hanya suara angin yang bertiup menyapu wajah dan suara mesin mobil yang masuk di indera pendengaran mereka. Baekhyun masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya. Antara memberitahukan perihal Luhan atau tidak. Luhan sahabatnya, jujur ia tak mau menghianati pria baik hati seperti Luhan, tapi Baekhyun juga tak mau melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Sehun. Ia sudah berjanji padanya untuk memberitahukan segala sesuatu tentang Luhan. Dan menurutnya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika Baekhyun memberitahu Sehun.

"Hmmm.. Sehun-ah-" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun sedikit ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Sehun hanya menggumam.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menelponku sebanyak itu?"

"Molla. Memangnya siapa?" Ucap Sehun sedikit penasaran. Tapi ia tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Itu….emmmm… Luhan" Sehun mengerem mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tubuh Baekhyun hampir saja kelempar ke dashboard mobil kalau saja ia tak memakai sabuk pengaman. Ia menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman yang ada di dadanya. Sekarangpun dadanya masih terasa nyeri akibat tertarik seat beltnya. Baekhyun hanya meringis. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tak melihatnya. Matanya seperti menerawang dan ia tampak berfikir. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Biarkan dia. Jangan mencoba menghubunginya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya" Sehun memperingati Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa ini juga rencanamu, Sehun-ah?"

"Aku tak merencanakannya. Hanya saja Luhan bertindak diluar perkiraanku." Ucapnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan apa yang kau rencanakan Sehun-ah. Tapi hari ini aku hanya ingin fokus pada adikku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membenarkan duduknya. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Ia sedang tak baik-baik saja. Ia memikirkan Luhan untuk saat ini. Ia juga amat penasaran apa yang ingin Luhan bicarakan dengannya.

"Hari ini aku juga hanya ingin fokus padamu, Baekhyun-ah"

-Retaliate-

Sudah sekitar 2 jam yang lalu ruang operasi tak lagi menyalakan lampu berwarna merah diatas pintu. Sehun masih menunggu disini. Duduk di ruang tunggu depan kamar ICU. Operasi Taehyung akhirnya berhasil. Sehun bernafas lega. Setidaknya bantuan yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun tak sia-sia. Sehun berkali-kali menatap wajah malaikat yang sedang tertidur di tempat duduk di seberang Sehun. Hari yang berat untuk Baekhyun. Mengingat sekarang sudah menujukkan pukul 12 malam dan Baekhyun belum bisa tidur jika belum melihat ruang operasi terbuka.

Sehun memutuskan menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Ia tidak tega karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terus terbangun dan kembali tidur karena ia selalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke samping. Tidak ada sandaran di bangku rumah sakit dan Sehun berinisiatif menjadi sandaran kepala Baekhyun.

"Kalau begini kau bisa tidur nyenyak, Baekhyun-ah" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di pundaknya. Sehun perlahan tersenyum. Suasana lengang dan sepi di koridor rumah sakit membuat nafas teratur Baekhyun terdengar jelas. Sehun sekilas memiringkan kepalanya melihat wajah damai Baekhyun. Ia mencoba menutup bibir mungil Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Sehun diam. Fikirannya melayang pada sosok Luhan. Kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu tidur dengan mulut terbuka, dan kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu menutup bibir itu dengan jarinya. Sesekali ia juga pernah melakukannya dengan bibirnya ketika Sehun mulai iseng. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah. Bayangan Luhan kembali berenang di otaknya.

"Kau… kenapa tiba-tiba mengingatkanku padanya, heumm? Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepala Baekhyun bergerak. Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dengan masih menutup matanya.

"Euunghh…"

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya. Kejadian barusan mendadak membuat jantungnya berdebar lagi. Walaupun Baekhyun pernah melakukan itu padanya, tapi rasanya berbeda dengan sekarang. Seakan ada aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Sehun diam tak bergerak. Dan entah berapa lama lagi Sehun akan membiarkan bibir Baekhyun menempel di bagian paling sensitif miliknya. Dua kali. Dua kali Sehun membiarkan lehernya disentuh oleh Baekhyun yang bahkan Luhanpun tak pernah menyentuhnya.

"Kau curang Baekhyun…"

-Retaliate-

Sehun membolak balikkan majalah dengan malas. Ia benar-benar sebal dengan Baekhyun. Benar-benar kejadian yang diluar dugaan. Seharusnya ia tahu, mana mungkin Baekhyun ijin tidak masuk sekolah hanya sehari mengingat adiknya baru selesai menjalani operasi besar. Tentu saja adiknya akan mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari hanya menungguinya sebentar. Bisa lihat sekarang. Kedua laki-laki itu tengah tertawa lepas. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sehun tak tertarik sama sekali. Lagian buat apa ia juga ikut menunggui Taehyung. Dia harus sekolah. Tapi tanpa Baekhyun, ia merasa kosong. Ah apa maksudnya merasa kosong?

Sehun masih betah menatap kedua anak manusia itu, sampai pandangan Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata kelamnya. Sehun sedikit kaget, tapi ia mencoba bersikap biasa.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun menatap Sehun lama. Ia menurunkan kedua alisnya dan bibirnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mian.." Lirihnya tanpa suara. Sehun tahu itu. Lambat laun Baekhyun akan menyadari kesalahannya. Sehun segera membuang muka dan menutup majalah yang membosankan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sedang berusaha merajuk. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Seharusnya ia tak berjanji pada Sehun. Seharusnya ia bilang sejujurnya kalau ia harus menjaga adik satu-satunya dan tak membuat Sehun ikut membolos lagi seperti hari ini. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Taehyung menatapnya penuh selidik sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Baekhyun terlihat kikuk. Apa adik kecilnya mengetahui apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang?

"Hyung, laki-laki yang duduk disana itu siapa? Dari tadi hyung melihat kearah laki-laki itu.." Ucapnya penuh penasaran. Ah benar. Saking sibuknya ia dengan Taehyung, Baekhyun jadi lupa mengenalkan laki-laki yang menjadi pacar bohongannya kepada adiknya. Ia terlihat amat bodoh dengan cengiran yang konyol.

"Ahhh… Dia adalah teman sekolah hyung. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia adalah pria baik yang membantu biaya operasi Taehyung." Baekhyun membelai puncak kepala Taehyung. Mata dan bibir laki-laki mungil itu membulat sambil menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang? Nanti aku disangka tak tahu terima kasih. Lihat wajah Sehun hyung sekarang. Sepertinya dia sedang marah. Ini pasti gara-gara Taehyung tak menyapanya" Baekhyun gemas melihat ekspresi sedih sang adik. Jelas-jelas itu bukan salah Taehyung, tapi kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, hyung minta maaf. Sekarang kau panggil Sehun hyung agar dia tak marah lagi." Baekhyun menepuk pelan kedua pipi adik kecilnya. Terlihat senyum mengembang di bibir Taehyung. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sehun.

"Sehun hyung!" Suara khas anak kecil itu membuat Sehun memutar kepala melihat sumber suara itu berasal. Senyum itu yang mirip dengan senyum Baekhyun, hanya saja ada satu gigi tanggal menghiasi senyum manisnya. Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba adik Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah hyung!" Taehyung melambaikan tangan kurusnya. Menyuruh Sehun agar segera mendekat padanya. Sehun melempar pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan adiknya. Kompak sekali.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan datang menghampiri Taehyung. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Taehyung, sama seperti Baekhyun. Senyuman itu belum luntur dari bibir pucat Taehyung. Membuat Sehun makin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Emm, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah agak baikan? Apa masih terasa sakit?" Cerocos Sehun sambil menatap mata sipit yang sama persis dengan mata Baekhyun. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Aku pasti akan segera sembuh! Hyung tenang saja, Taehyung anak yang kuat!" Sehun yang gemas dengan tingkah lucu. Sehun mulai membelai lembut kepala plontos Taehyung. Ia sudah tak merasa sesebal tadi. Semua sirna setelah melihat senyum bocah kecil dihadapannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau Taehyung segera sembuh, hyung akan membelikan mainan yang Taehyung inginkan. Jangan lupa minum obat dan istirahat, arra? Dan jangan membuat Baekhyun hyung khawatir lagi.." Baekhyun berfikir Sehun malah terlihat lebih cerewet darinya. Ia hanya bisa senyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun senang, setidaknya ia dapat melihat senyum tampan Sehun lagi, walaupun ini hanya di depan Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Hyung akan membelikanku mainan jika Taehyung segera sembuh? Baiklah! Taehyung akan berusaha sembuh secepat mungkin agar tidak membuat Baekhyun hyung khawatir lagi!" Taehyung memeluk tubuh Sehun. Meluapkan semua perasaan senangnya yang amat tinggi. Sehun juga mendekap Taehyung dengan kedua lengan panjangnya. Ia sekilas melirik kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa bersuara lagi.

"Gomawo.."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Senyuman damai bak malaikat itu membuat hatinya berdesir. Matanya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapan Sehun membuat pipinya memanas.

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman Baekhyun hyung dan terima kasih sudah membantu Taehyung sembuh. Taehyung sayang Sehun hyung.." Taehyung berucap sambil tetap memeluk Sehun. Sehun membelai puncak kepala Taehyung yang masih berbalut perban dan menciumnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala mungil Taehyung. Entah, saat ini ia merasa sangat beruntung mengenal Baekhyun dan adiknya. Karena ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya.

-Retaliate-

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah jalanan sempit. Ia tak bisa memasukkan mobilnya di jalan ini. Terpaksa ia harus memarkirnya di jalan yang agak besar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mengunjungi tempat ini. Sehun selalu menyita waktunya sehingga ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun selain di sekolah. Sebersit ada rasa bersalah di hati Luhan. Bahkan ia kesinipun tujuannya bukan untuk Baekhyun, melainkan Sehun. Karena sudah dua hari ini, Sehun dan Baekhyun secara serempak tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Dan entah kenapa Luhan mempunyai firasat jika Sehun pasti bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ia yakin itu.

Luhan menatap rumah kecil yang sedikit kumuh di depannya dengan perasaan was-was. Apakah dia harus masuk?

Luhan membuka pagar kecil itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan pintu. Mengetuk pintu itu dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan. Ia menyadari Baekhyun bukan seperti Baekhyun yang dulu lagi. Ia hanya takut jika Baekhyun menolak kehadirannya. Bahkan telepon dan sms nya pun tak pernah dibalas. Tapi Luhan mencoba membuang fikiran itu dan berfikir positif.

Tok Tok Tok

Tidak ada yang menyahut dari dalam. Apa Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah? Pikir Luhan. Ia tak menyerah. Ia terus mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun, tapi tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sebenarnya kamu kemana, Baekhyun?" Luhan mulai cemas. Apa ia harus menghubungi Sehun atau menghampiri ke rumah Sehun. Ah tidak mungkin. Sehun sudah menyuruhnya agar tak menampakkan wajahnya di hadapannya lagi. Luhan tersenyum kecut. Ia kembali menyalahkan Kris atas semua ini. Bahkan mengingat namanya saja membuat darahnya mendidih.

Dengan langkah gontai, Luhan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Mungkin ia harus menunggu Baekhyun hingga ia masuk sekolah.

"Maaf nak, apa kau mencari Baekhyun-ssi?" Suara wanita paruh baya itu menyadarkan Luhan dari aksi murungnya. Seketika ia menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat karena ahjumma itu seakan tahu apa yang sangat ingin Luhan ketahui sekarang.

"Ah benar. Apakah anda tahu Baekhyun sekarang dimana?"

"Dia menitipkan rumahnya pada ahjumma dan bilang kalau ia sedang di rumah sakit. Adiknya, Taehyung sedang menjalani operasi tumor otak, jadi dia menginap disana untuk beberapa hari…"

Tiba-tiba saja dada Luhan terasa nyeri. Ia merabanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Kenapa hal penting seperti ini Baekhyun tak memberitahunya. Bahkan ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Luhan hanya tak menyangka bocah ceria seperti Taehyung bisa mempunyai penyakit ganas seperti itu. Mata indah itu seketika meloloskan semua kristal-kristal bening yang meluncur sejajar di pipinya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan agar suaranya tak lolos seperti air matanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa arti diriku bagimu, Baekhyun-ah.. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku.. Kau dan Taehyung sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri.." Akhirnya isakan tangis itu keluar juga. Luhan berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya di pahanya sambil memeluk lutut. Menumpahkan segala emosinya yang membuncah di dada.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku begitu terjerat dengan pesona Sehun sehingga aku mulai menjauhimu. Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku. Ini karma, heuh? Aku memang pantas menerimanya.."

_**Kalau saja waktu bisa berputar ke masa lalu, aku ingin kembali disaat kebahagiaan itu datang padaku. Mencoba mempertahankan apa yang aku punya sebelumnya juga bahagia bersama kehidupanku yang baru**_**.**

-Retaliate-

Sudah cukup lama Luhan berdiri di pintu ini. Suster yang ia temui di tempat resepsionis memang benar menunjukkan jika kamar nomor 301 ini adalah ruangan untuk pasien yang baru saja menjalani operasi tumor otak. Byun Taehyung. Tapi, perasaan ragu selalu muncul di hatinya. Apakah ia harus masuk? Apakah Baekhyun akan menerima kehadirannya? Luhan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas yang panjang, Luhan mulai membuka pintu. Ia melihat sosok kecil yang tengah berbaring sambil memainkan video game di tangannya. Luhan tersenyum. Melihat Taehyung dalam keadaan baik-baik saja membuat ia merasa lega. Sekeranjang buah-buahan beraneka ragam ada di genggamannya.

"Halo Taehyungie!"

"Luhan nuna!"

-Retaliate-

Di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, Sehun terus saja tersenyum sambil menyedot sekotak susu di tangannya. Bersama dengan Baekhyun hari ini menurutnya tak buruk juga. Sehun malah merasa nyaman berada diantara Baekhyun dan tentu saja Taehyung. Mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih Baekhyun. Entah kenapa sedari tadi Sehun tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia selalu mencuri pandang ketika Baekhyun bicara dan tertawa. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Ia juga tak berhenti tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku eoh?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun dari belakang. Ia tak bisa mengatur nafasnya teratur. Mengejar Sehun sepanjang koridor memang melelahkan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun meninggalkan dirinya ketika ia tengah sibuk memilih apa yang ingin dibelinya di depan mesin minuman. Ia baru menyadari jika Sehun punya sifat yang tidak sabaran.

"Kau terlalu lama, Baekhyun-ah.. Aku tak suka menunggu" Ucapnya singkat. Baekhyun hanya mencibir. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang dadanya. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan penuh peluh di dahinya.

"Hei lihatlah! Kau berkeringat! Apa sebegitu jauhnya kau mengejarku?" ejek Sehun sambil tertawa geli. Baekhyun menatap malas kearah Sehun. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan, sudah meninggalkan dirinya sekarang Sehun malah mengejeknya. Setelah berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Baekhyun langsung membuka sekaleng cola yang ada di genggamannya. Tapi seakan tak suka, Sehun menghentikan gerak tangan Baekhyun yang akan meneguk colanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau minum cola?" Sehun memasang wajah yang terkesan mendakwa. Baekhyun hanya menatap aneh pada Sehun. Memang apa salahnya kalau dia minum cola.

"Menurutmu ini salah siapa, heuh? Gara-gara kau meninggalkanku, jadi aku tak punya pilihan untuk memilih. Jadi aku pilih ini.." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pegangan Sehun dari tangannya. Baru saja Baekhyun akan meneguk colanya lagi, Sehun sudah merebutnya dari Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang minum, kau ambil punyaku saja.." Sehun memberikan sekotak susu nya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap heran sambil melihat Sehun meneguk habis colanya.

"Berikan alasan kenapa aku tak boleh minum colaku? Dan kenapa kau memberikan punyamu yang sudah kau minum heuh?" Baekhyun mendecih sebal. Sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah, Sehun hanya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia seperti susah menelan ludahnya. Kenapa juga Sehun harus menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau belum sarapan" Ucapnya singkat. Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Yah, dia memang belum sarapan karena sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan Taehyung. Baekhyun hanya tak menduga Taehyung bisa sadar secepat itu dan sudah bisa menegakkan badannya dan bicara panjang lebar dengannya. Kata dokter, progress Taehyung sangatlah pesat. Ia juga menyadari, Taehyung adalah anak yang punya fisik kuat. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan lama menahan sakit yang ada di kepalanya. Karena itulah, Baekhyun tak sempat memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, bahkan hal sepele seperti sarapan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dirinya merasa tersentuh dengan perhatian Sehun. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Ah, kenapa hanya hal seperti ini Baekhyun bisa tersipu. Ia segera menempelkan tangan dinginnya di kedua pipinya. Ia tak ingin Sehun melihat perubahan warana di pipinya.

"Minumlah, aku baru meminumnya sedikit. Aku juga bawa ini untuk mengganjal perutmu" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tas plastik berisi roti. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Ia menatap mata kelam Sehun yang menyejukkan baginya.

"A..ah.. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah.." Ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau sakit. Walaupun aku tahu kau punya fisik kuat seperti Taehyung, tapi tetap saja kau harus makan. Lihatlah tubuh kurusmu ini.." Sehun meremas lengan kurus Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Appo…" rintihnya sambil mengelus lengannya. Sehun tertawa kecil dan mulai merangkul tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Ayolah kita harus segera ke kamar Taehyung. Dia pasti sudah lama menunggu kita.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Demi apapun di dunia ini, tolong sadarkan Baekhyun dari mimpi indahnya. Ah sayangnya, ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi kenyataan. Kenyataan yang indah. Setidaknya itu yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

-Retaliate-

"Nuna, aku tak boleh makan buah-buahan dulu…" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Taehyung selalu memanggilnya nuna. Luhan lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil Taehyung dalam dekapannya.

"Sayang sekali, makanya Taehyung harus segera sembuh oke? Hyung akan ajak jalan-jalan Taehyung dengan Baekhyun hyung ke Lotte World"

"Ah benarkah? Asikk! Sekalian juga nanti Taehyung ajak teman Baekhyun hyung. Dia tampan dan baik karena mau membantu biaya operasi Taehyung!"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Teman Baekhyun? Memangnya teman Baekhyun siapa lagi selain dirinya. Setau Luhan, hanya dirinya yang menjadi teman dekat Baekhyun satu-satunya. Ah atau jangan-jangan…

"Teman? Siapa? Apa teman lama hyungmu atau-"

"Aku kembali!" Suara itu sukses membuat Luhan menoleh kearah pintu. Seseorang yang begitu ingin ia temui dan satunya lagi adalah seseorang yang selama ini mengusik fikirannya. Seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai sampai saat ini.

"Sehun…"

.

.

**TBC**

Puuuhh~ akhirnya author update juga hehehe. Buat para readers, author makasih banget udah mau baca like and comment FF author. Semoga ini semua jadi penyemangat author buat update lagi, fufufu~ Tetap semangatin author dan bagi HunBaek shipper berdoalah kalau Sehun dan Baekhyun akan bersatu di akhir cerita, hehehe.. (Readers: Maksudnya apa?!)

Well, gamsahaeyoo readernim. Don't forget to RnR, okay? Saranghae bbuing bbuing~


	3. Chapter 3

**Retaliate**

**Cast: EXO Baekhyun | Sehun | Luhan | Kai | Kris |Taehyung BTS**

**Pair: HunBaek, KaiLu, HunHan, KaiBaek, KrisHan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Drama**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: OOC, AU, BL, boyxboy, dan sejenisnya. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini pure ide Author. Plagiator not allowed! Cast disini semua adalah milik Tuhan. Jangan lupa untuk mengisi sedikitnya 2 kata di kotak review / RCL. Hm hm hm :) Please enjoy it!**

.

.

Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh Baekhyun sesaat melihat sosok Luhan tepat dihadapannya, di samping Taehyung. Baekhyun spontan menurunkan pandangannya. Sudah dua hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan Luhan dan tak memberi kabar tentangnya. Ia heran bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau dirinya dan Taehyung berada di rumah sakit.

Seketika tangan Baekhyun bergetar. Mengingat Luhan sangat baik terlebih perhatian dengan kondisi keluarganya, tapi kenapa ia membalas semua kebaikan itu dengan rasa sakit? Bahkan Baekhyun masih bisa melihat senyuman manis dari bibir Luhan, walaupun Baekhyun merasa banyak kepedihan dibalik senyuman itu.

"Luhan.."

"Baekhyun-ah, sebaiknya kita bicara berdua saja diluar. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangan Sehun seakan menyelidik, ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Luhan dengan Baekhyun.

-Retaliate-

Terlihat dua pria manis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Mereka tak ada yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Mereka masih tetap saja betah dengan diam yang mereka ciptakan. Luhan tahu, seharusnya dialah yang membuka pembicaraan, mengingat dialah yang mengajak Baekhyun kemari. Ia melihat Baekhyun terus memainkan sepatunya diatas rerumputan hijau yang masih basah. Luhan menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun belakangan ini. Dan itu tentu saja sejak Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Sehun.

"Dua hari ini aku selalu menghubungimu, tapi kau tak mencoba menghubungiku kembali.." Ucapnya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu semua. Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya memikirkan Taehyung" Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap sepatunya basah karena rerumputan. Melemparkan pandangannya lurus kearah pasien-pasien yang tengah terapi atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman itu juga. Ia tak berniat memandang wajah Luhan. Karena ia tahu, Luhan akan merasa sedih jika Baekhyun bersikap dingin seperti ini. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang terluka atas perbuatannya.

"Ah, benar.. Bahkan kau juga tak sempat memberitahukanku tentang Taehyung. Kau tahu, Taehyung juga sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku merasa sakit waktu tahu kalau Taehyung menderita tumor otak sudah sejak lama. Kenapa kau…kenapa kau tak memberitahukanku, Baekhyun-ah? Kau anggap aku apa di matamu? Apa…apa sekarang Sehun lebih penting daripada aku?" suara Luhan bergetar. Menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan lekat. Tapi yang sedang dipandang tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Tanpa tahu kalau hatinya juga sangat hancur mendengar penuturan Luhan. Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia mencoba membuat hatinya setenang mungkin sekarang. Baekhyun harus kuat, Apapun yang akan ia hadapi sekarang sudah menjadi tugasnya. Membuat hati Luhan hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat Luhan amat terluka.

"Apakah selama ini kau benar-benar peduli padaku? Bahkan setelah Sehun hadir di kehidupanmu, apakah kau sekalipun ingat dengan Taehyung? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan kekasihmu itu, apakah waktu aku memintamu untuk datang ke rumahku karena Taehyung amat merindukanmu, kau benar-benar datang? Bahkan kau menolak itu karena kau ada janji dengannya? Sekarang kau tahu, Luhan-ah, apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Jangan mencoba salahkan aku ataupun Sehun, tapi cobalah bercermin pada dirimu sendiri. Setelah itu baru kau bisa bicara jika aku memang bersalah di matamu" Baekhyun menatap tajam Luhan yang tengah shock mendengar kata-katanya yang teramat menusuk. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekeras mungkin.

Benar.

Luhan benar-benar brengsek. Ia merasa terlalu egois. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya tanpa tahu jika selama ini ia telah banyak menyakiti orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia merasakan lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bahkan niatnya yang ingin membicarakan masalah Sehun dengan Baekhyun pun tak bisa ia ungkapkan sekarang. Luhan merasa waktu ini tidaklah tepat. Apalagi setelah tahu apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, ia menjadi sangsi. Sekali lagi, Luhan akan terlihat sangat egois jika mengatakan itu semua. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri, membuat Luhan terperanjat.

"Tapi aku tak membencimu, Luhan-ah. Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai temanku, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan sedekat dahulu. Kurasa untuk saat ini, inilah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Terima kasih sebelumnya kau sudah mau datang kesini. Maaf, karena aku tak sempat memberitahumu. Aku pergi dulu, kurasa Taehyung sekarang membutuhkan perhatianku. Annyeong.." Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah merasakan sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya kuat-kuat. Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah cantiknya. Meluapkan semua emosinya dengan menangis. Luhan merasa saat ini memang Tuhan telah menghukumnya.

-Retaliate-

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Menahan rasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya bersamaan. Matanya menerawang lagi mengingat percakapannya dengan Luhan. Bahkan ia juga tahu, sesaat setelah ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan, ia melihat Luhan menangis.

Ia terus menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tapi apapun yang ia coba saat ini, tak kunjung menghilangkan nyeri di dadanya. Ini terlalu sakit, dan terlalu kejam. Sungguh Baekhyun sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi tentang sikap Luhan yang dulu. Ia sudah melupakannya, walaupun dulu sempat ia merasa jengkel, tapi semua itu tak bisa membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Luhan terlalu baik dan teramat baik. Ia malah merasa dialah monster sebenarnya. Manusia tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu terima kasih, setelah apa yang Luhan lakukan selama ini padanya.

CKLEK

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Taehyung dan mendapati Taehyung sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Melihat wajah malaikat Taehyung membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun terperanjat ketika sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa memandang dirinya dengan penuh selidik. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul ketika sosok tampan nan tegap itu menghampirinya.

"Taehyung baru saja tidur karena dia baru selesai minum obat.." Sehun seperti tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun karena ia terus saja menatap Taehyung. Ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun melihat sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Luhan. Batinnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya tadi?" Tak dipungkiri lagi, Baekhyun dapat membaca sorot mata Sehun. Dia masih sangat peduli pada Luhan, walaupun dalam artian yang berbeda. Tapi entah kenapa, hati Baekhyun terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya kau lihat, aku membuat Luhan menangis. Kurasa aku terlihat bertambah kejam dari hari ke hari. Aku hebat bukan?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, begitupun tangan dan tubuhnya. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Baekhyun meloloskan kristal bening dari mata sendunya. Terisak tanpa suara karena takut akan membangunkan Taehyung. Sehun menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium bahu sempit Baekhyun demi menenangkannya. Sehun baru sadar, semua yang ia rencanakan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terluka. Ia tak menduga semuanya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya disini, aku akan terus memelukmu sampai kau merasa baikan. M-maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Kau bisa menghukumku setelah ini." Baekhyun menangis di dada Sehun. Ia balas memeluk punggung Sehun dengan erat. Membiarkan kaos Sehun basah dengan air matanya dan membiarkan Sehun terus mengusak lembut surai hitamnya. Entah kenapa, semua sentuhan lembut Sehun membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Baekhyun semakin membuat dirinya nyaman di pelukan Sehun tanpa tahu sedari tadi Sehun menahan keringat dingin dan degupan jantung yang sedari tadi menggebuk dadanya.

_**Aku ingin merasakan hangat dan manisnya cinta sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya… Biarkan aku merasakannya walaupun semua ini hanya sebuah kepalsuan…**_

-Retaliate-

"Yakin kau akan masuk hari ini?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kai-ah" Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang menyentuh keningnya. Semalam Luhan demam tinggi dan ia membuat Kai semalaman menungguinya di rumah. Kai tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat Kai berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dalam tidurnya Luhan selalu mengigau menyebutkan nama Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia berkali-kali melontarkan kata maaf hingga menangis. Kai merasa ada yang disembunyikan Luhan darinya.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih belum turun. Kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan menemanimu, Lu"

"Aku juga sudah minum obat. Nanti juga turun demamnya.." Luhan tersenyum dan segera berdiri setelah menyimpulkan tali sepatunya. Walaupun Luhan sudah mencoba menenangkan Kai, tapi Kai masih khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Benar saja, Setelah Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba oleng dan dengan sigap Kai menangkap tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang, kau istirahat saja, kau jangan egois Luhan.." Perlahan Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang dengan erat. Mencium surai kecoklatan itu dengan lembut.

Kai sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan mengalami hal buruk sedikitpun. Ia akan melindunginya, walaupun ia juga harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Luhan.

Kai mendengar isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir kecil Luhan. Mendengar tangisan Luhan sama saja membuat ulu hatinya terasa nyeri. Kai membalikkan badan Luhan hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Tapi seperti ini malah membuat Kai secara langsung melihat wajah Luhan yang menangis pilu. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tapi Kai menarik dagu Luhan untuk tetap menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tak ingin bercerita padaku? Apakah ini tentang Sehun dan Baekhyun lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Mungkin untuk saat ini, Kai tak perlu tahu. Ia hanya takut Kai akan bertindak ceroboh mengingat Kai sangat membenci Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tak mau jujur padaku?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya dan mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Kai tidak boleh curiga. Ia harus meyakinkan Kai jika ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sakit di bagian kepalaku. Mungkin hari ini aku tidak masuk saja. Aku ingin istirahat.." Ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Kai menatap dengan pandangan selidik. Mungkin untuk saat ini istirahat dan ketenangan yang Luhan butuhkan. Ia akan menunggu Luhan menceritakan semuanya jika waktunya benar-benar tepat. Ia tak ingin mendesak Luhan karena sikap itu hanya akan membuat Luhan tertekan.

"Baiklah, apa perlu aku temani?"

"TIdak, kau sekolah saja. Bukankah kau ada ujian hari ini?" Kai menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Padahal tujuan kemarin ia ke rumah Luhan adalah untuk mengajari dirinya karena hari ini ada ujian matematika. Luhan hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol Kai.

"Ah, aku lupa! Mana aku belum belajar.." Ucapnya sambil tertunduk lemas. Luhan mengusak surai hitam Kai dengan lembut.

"Masih ada waktu, aku akan ajari kau sekarang. Setidaknya kau bisa menjawab 5 dari 10 soal daripada kau harus mengosongi semua nomor" ucap Luhan sambil terkikik pelan. Kai meringis dan mulai menarik Luhan untuk duduk kembali ke sofa. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku matematika dan alat tulis dan menatap Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kumohon ajari aku songsaenim.." Kai beraegyo dan membuat Luhan tertawa. Lalu Luhan langsung mengajari Kai apa saja yang Kai tidak mengerti. Tanpa disadari, sejak tadi Kai menatap wajah Luhan yang terlampau cantik. Kai tersenyum dan perlahan mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi hangat Luhan.

Cup!

"Ah panas!" Celetuk Kai sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya sendiri. Luhan yang awalnya kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba Kai perlahan menahan senyumnya. Kai selalu bertingkah lucu hingga membuat Luhan lupa akan masalahnya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa mencium orang yang sedang sakit. Rasakan, kau akan tertular!"

"Aku tidak akan tertular hanya karena ciuman di pipi, manis.."

-Retaliate-

"Pagi!" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berada di kelasnya. Dan Sehun semakin merasa aneh ketika melihat senyum sumringah itu terukir di bibir manisnya. Baekhyun menggeser kursi sebelah Sehun dan perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun merasa gugup terus menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Sehun menurunkan pandangannya dan berkutat lagi pada soal-soal matematika yang ia pecahkan.

"Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu.."

"Apa itu?" Dengan secepat kilat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Baekhyun dan menutup buku matematikanya seketika. Sepertinya objek dihadapannya lebih menarik daripada rentetan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus matematika yang menghiasi bukunya.

"Hihihi kau lucu sekali, Sehunnie.." Baekhyun terkikik dan sukses membuat pipi Sehun bersemu merah. Sial! Kenapa juga dia harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Sehunnie? Pikir Sehun.

"Heissh, ayolah jangan tertawa. Dan jangan buat aku penasaran. Apa yang kau bawa untukku?" Baekhyun terlihat tertawa geli melihat ekspresi lucu Sehun, tapi setelah itu ia menahan tawanya ketika melihat Sehun mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Ta-Da!" Baekhyun meletakkan kotak makan yang berisi berbagai macam makanan disana. Lalu ia membukanya dan meletakkan sumpit di tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Makanlah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun nampak bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Ia bicara dengannya tapi masih tetap fokus pada kotak bekal yang ia buat.

"Kenapa kau membuatkanku ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan lugu. Baekhyun meringis dan mengusap tengkuknya bingung. Kenapa? Karena dia ingin. Karena dia merasa harus berterima kasih pada bantuan Sehun selama ini. Benar kan. Bahkan ini bukan seberapa.

"Setiap pagi aku membuatkan bekal untuk Taehyung, dan aku fikir untuk membuatkan satu untukmu, karena aku tahu kalau kau tak pernah sarapan. Kalau kau mau, aku akan buatkan untukmu setiap pagi.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.." Ucapnya singkat tapi entah kenapa membuat perasaan Baekhyun menghangat melihat senyuman Sehun. Sehun mengambil satu guluan telur dadar dengan sumpitnya dan menyodorkannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Reaksi Sehun membuat Baekhyun harus memaksa otaknya untuk menangkap maksud Sehun.

"Cobalah.." Ucapnya sambil mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mencobanya. Makanlah, aku tidak memberikan racun di makanan itu"

"Racun? Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Ah, tapi karena perkataanmu aku jadi curiga kau meletakkan racun di makanan ini.." Sehun bernada sarkatis dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tercengang. Apakah Baekhyun tega memberikan racun pada orang yang selama ini membantu dirinya? Yah walaupun Sehun juga secara tak langsung membuatnya terluka karena Luhan. Tapi tentu saja mana mungkin Baekhyun melakukan hal keji seperti itu.

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Baiklah-baiklah, akan aku coba biar hatimu puas Oh Sehun.." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan memaksa menyuapinya dengan telur dadar yang ada di sumpit yang dipegang Sehun. Baekhyun mengunyah dengan penuh emosi sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Sehun hanya bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Ah enaknya! Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran aku meracunimu? Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku makan saja!" Baekhyun menarik bekal yang ada di depan Sehun, membuat si empunya secara refleks menarik kembali makanan yang sudah Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Jangan! Apa kau akan mengambilnya kembali setelah kau berikan kepadaku? Dasar tidak sopan." Cerca Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun menghentakkan nafasnya kasar.

"Siapa yang tidak sopan disini. Padahal aku sudah baik membuatkanmu bekal, tapi kau masih mencurigaiku.." Baekhyun mencibir pelan saat melihat Sehun mulai menyantap bekalnya.

"Apa?" Ucap Sehun engan mulut penuh, membuat Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, makanlah yang banyak.. Bukankah hari ini kau ada ujian?"

"Hm begitulah… Kau perhatian juga padaku.." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Spontan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Ah, aku hanya kebetulan dengar dari teman sekelasmu. Kau jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan.."

"Berfikir yang bukan-bukan? Maksudmu?" Sekali lagi. Ucapan Sehun seakan membuat Baekhyun mati kutu. Ia juga tidak tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi lebih banyak memikirkan pria menyebalkan ini. Seakan setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun membuatnya ingin tahu. Ahh, sepertinya ini semua gara-gara Taehyung sering membicarakan Sehun, ia juga ikut tertular. Pikirnya.

"A-ah.. Lupakan! Cepat makan dan habiskan karena sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, daah.." Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan kelas Sehun. Berhadapan dengan Sehun yang seperti itu hanya membuat perasaan Baekhyun tak karuan. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun baru keluar dari kelas Sehun, kejadian tak terduga menghadapinya. Seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina. Tertawa sinis dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh benci.

"Masih bisa bersenang-senang kawan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Kai yang tadi sempat menunjukkan senyum sinisnya perlahan hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa muak dan benci terhadap sikap Baekhyun. Jangan kira ia tidak melihat semua yang Baekhyun lakukan di dalam kelasanya bersama Sehun. Mereka masih bisa tersenyum riang seakan kontras dengan keadaan Luhan yang sangat menyedihkan. Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menatap penuh amarah pada Baekhyun yang hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sok dinginnya dan Kai membenci itu. Kai menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun sehingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ingin tahu? Ikut aku!" Kai membawa paksa Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauhi keramaian dan membawa Baekhyun di sudut lorong kecil dan mendorong keras tubuh Baekhyun ke arah tembok.

"Aaarrgh.." Baekhyun memekik kesakitan karena punggungnya sukses menghantam keras tembok dan cengkeraman Kai masih terasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun merasa kesal terhadap sikap kasar Kai dan baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat wajah Kai lebih menakutkan daripada biasanya.

"Aku benar-benar muak padamu! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Luhan hah?"

"Aku tak menduga kau begitu perhatian pada Luhan. Apakah seorang sahabat sampai melakukan hal seperti ini? Melukai seseorang demi sahabatnya?"

"Jadi benar kau yang membuat Luhan menyedihkan seperti sekarang, hah? Jawab!" Kai berteriak kearah Baekhyun, membuat matanya terpejam rapat. Ia merasakan Kai mencengkeram kerahnya kuat-kuat, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa sesak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuka matanya dan tetap menatap datar kearah Kai.

"Apakah kau harus selalu menuduhku jika terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi pihak yang salah di matamu? Apakah kebencianmu terhadapku telah membuatmu seperti ini? Apakah segala sesuatu yang membuat Luhan terluka adalah bersumber padaku? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membunuhku saja hah! Dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengusik ketenanganmu dan Luhan! Bunuh aku! Bunuh saja aku!" Baekhyun berteriak penuh emosi. Matanya terasa panas karena entah kenapa sesuatu dari matanya terus mendesak untuk keluar. Tapi Baekhyun menahannya sekuat mungkin. Terlihat lemah di depan Kai adalah terlarang untuknya. Karena ia tak ingin dikasihani. Ia sudah menjadi sosok manusia yang buruk dan hina di depan Kai, setidaknya perlawananlah yang bisa Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya. Sesaat setelah itu Baekhyun mendengar decihan Kai dan menyeringai menatap wajah memuakkan Baekhyun.

"Hentikan sandiwaramu. Aku tahu orang miskin sepertimu hanya mendekati orang kaya hanya untuk menaikkan derajatmu yang rendah. Setelah kau mendapatkan Sehun, kau mencampakkan Luhan. Benar begitu bukan? Dasar licik!" Cengkeraman di kerah Baekhyun ia manfaatkan untuk melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke sisi lain. Membuat punggung Baekhyun terbentur lagi oleh tembok dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahannya dengan meringis.

"Itulah kenapa dari awal aku tak suka kau dekat dengan Luhan. Orang semacam dirimu sama saja, hanya memanfaatkan perhatian yang selama ini Luhan berikan padamu. Kau hanya mementingkan materi dan kepuasan dirimu sendiri! Dan untuk terakhir kali kuperingatkan kau! Jangan pernah mendekati Luhan dan melukainya, atau aku yang akan bertindak. Camkan itu!" Kai meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa sakit yang akan membekas dalam waktu yang lama. Perkataan Kai seakan pedang yang menghunus jantungnya.

Orang miskin? Derajat rendah? Mendekati orang kaya? Materi? Licik? Apakah dimata Kai Baekyun orang seperti itu? Entah kenapa semua itu terdengar seperti Kai merendahkan harga dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan kakinya lemas. Ia terjatuh dan air matanya mengalir tanpa kendali. Baekhyun terus memukul dadanya yang terasa amat sakit.

Benar.

Apapun usaha Baekhyun untuk menjadi seseorang yang baik, lembut, dan perhatian, tetap saja Kai akan selamanya berfikir buruk tentangnya. Lagi-lagi karena Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak miskin dan dengan mendekati Luhan dan Sehun semua akan berfikir jika ia hanyalah sebuah benalu yang ingin menjadi pohon.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Bel sudah berdering sekitar tiga menit yang lalu. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan ia mendapati bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah tempatnya duduk.

"Luhan…" Lirih Baekhyun sembari menyentuh dan mengusap bangku kosong yang seharusnya di tempati Luhan. Tapi ia tak menemukan sosok manis itu di sampingnya. Baekhyun menatap sendu dengan pandangan kabur. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa Luhan saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan ia tahu kalau semua ini karena dirinya.

"Maafkan aku…"

-Retaliate-

_**Semua ini sudah seperti apa yang aku duga. Jangan berharap akan kebahagiaan jika hidupmu saja sudah tak dihargai. Keberadaanku saja hanya sebagai pemuas hasrat, penyalur dendam, dan penghancur perasaan. Aku tidak berguna jika aku tetap menjunjung tinggi harga diri yang ternyata selama ini akupun tak bisa mempertahankannya. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa, bahkan sesuatu yang penting yang aku punya, sudah tak berguna. Orang tetap memandangku sebagai orang miskin penggila materi. Yah setidaknya aku masih merasa diperhatikan walaupun dengan pandangan hina.**_

.

.

Hari ini angin berhembus dingin. Membuat kedua pipi seorang yang tengah berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah terasa membeku. Tapi ia benar-benar menikmati itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan betapa lembutnya angin menerpa wajahnya. Membuat anak rambutnya mengikuti arus angin dan menggelitiki pipi dan pelipisnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya bebas dan merasakan hembusan angin juga menggerakkan lembut seragamnya. Seseorang di belakangnya hanya menatap heran. Bukankah seharusnya ia memakai sweater hangat mengingat musim dingin akan datang sebentar lagi. Tapi dengan angkuhnya pria mungil itu membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman tanpa sweater dengan angin super dingin menusuk tulang.

"Kau aneh, Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya dari bibir Sehun sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Mungkin dengan semua ini, angin akan membawa terbang semua beban yang ia pikul. Baiklah itu terlalu mengada-ada. Bahkan bertemu dengan Luhan tadi di kelas selalu membuatnya malu dan merasa tak berharga. Sampai ia harus menukar tempat duduknya dengan Jongdae. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu, mengingat Jongdae juga terobsesi dengan Luhan. Yah tak dapat dipungkiri, semua orang menyukai Luhan dan semua orang itu juga membenci Baekhyun. Lalu ia membuka matanya dan melihat realita.

Benar.

Seharusnya dari dulu ia melakukan ini. Tawaran Sehun memang ada benarnya. Untuk apa ia harus terus bertahan disini sedangkan semua orang tak ada yang menerima keberadaannya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Sehun hanya balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Mendekati Baekhyun dengan melepaskan jaketnya dan membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan itu. Baekhyun terkejut dan seketika menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bukan beruang kutub atau penguin yang bisa tahan dengan cuaca seperti ini. Bodoh. Kenapa lupa membawa jaket?" Ucap Sehun sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia hangatkan di saku celananya ke pipi Baekhyun yang membeku. Mencoba menghangatkan dengan tangannya sekaligus menatap wajah Baekhyun secara jelas. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah, bahkan hidungnya pun begitu mirip dengan badut. Sehun tersenyum sembari mencubit pelan hidung dingin Baekhyun.

"Kalau begini kau tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung.." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap sendu dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya membuat Sehun berhenti tersenyum dan menatap aneh padanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal kita."

"Soal apa?"

"Apa tugasku belum selesai?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menuntut. Sungguh, ia teramat lelah melakukan semua ini. Ia merasa perbuatannya sudah cukup keterlaluan. Walaupun Sehun selalu menemaninya dan memeluknya hangat tapi tetap saja Baekhyun menganggap semua itu karena Sehun merasa kasihan padanya. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun tak melibatkan perasaannya dengan semua perhatian yang Sehun berikan.

Sehun melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tak mau melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kau masih harus di sisiku.."

"Sampai kapan? Luhan sudah sangat terluka karenaku.. Apa aku harus melukainya lebih dalam lagi hingga dia mati?!" Tanpa dia sadari, Baekhyun meneriaki Sehun. Seketika ia langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah mulai membeku. Ia memang keterlaluan. Terlebih saat meneriaki Sehun yang jelas-jelas selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Saat Sehun mulai mendekatinya, Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk tak berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun tahu, jika Sehun sudah mendekatinya maka ia akan goyah. Dan tentu saja tubuh dan perasaannya akan terus menerima Sehun tanpa syarat. Ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin menjadi lemah lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah… Bukan seperti itu maksudku.. Aku- Aku hanya.."

"Kumohon hentikan. Aku hanya ingin pergi. Kau harus segera melakukannya untukku, atau aku yang bertindak sendiri. Kalau kau merasa ini tidak adil, aku akan bayar hutang-hutangku.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Sehun terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah khawatir dan takut.

Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Padahal baru kemarin Baekhyun sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Membuat Sehun terus memikirkan pria kecil itu semalaman. Membuat perasaannya tak karuan, membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat tiap kali mengingat wajahnya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hancur. Tak bertemu sehari saja sudah membuat hatinya gelisah, apalagi harus membiarkan Baekhyun pergi jauh meninggalkan dirinya yang belakangan ini sudah sangat tergantung pada Baekhyun.

Ia melihat Baekhyun melepaskan jaket yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya, memberikannya pada Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih dan kecewa.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah membuat keputusan, Sehun-ah.." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mematung. Melihat punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauhinya. Sehun meremas jaket yang ada di genggamannya, membuangnya ke tanah dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah cepat.

GREP

Sehun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan spontan menyentuh lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Baekhyun merasakan bahunya terasa berat karena kepala Sehun bersandar pada miliknya. Ia merasakan hembusan hangat di ceruk lehernya, membuat Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam lengan kekar pria itu.

"Kajima, jebal… Naega piryohae…" ucapan Sehun seakan menghangatkan hati Baekhyun. Tak pernah ia merasa senyaman ini dengan Sehun. Bahkan dekapan Sehun lebih hangat dari jaket tebal Sehun yang membungkus tubuhnya tadi. Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu yang beda dari dirinya saat ia dan Sehun mempunyai detak jatuk yang seirama. Irama dengan tempo yang cepat, saat punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak seperti detakan jantung yang tentu bukan miliknya. Apakah Sehun juga merasakan jantungnya berdebar seperti yang ia miliki? Apakah ini kebetulan? Atau apakah perasaan Sehun sama dengan yang ia rasakan?

Sementara itu seseorang yang kebetulan melihat pemandangan itu dengan tidak sengaja hanya memandang dengan tatapan sendu. Sampai tatapannya bertemu dengan iris mata Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Tetap menyaksikannya walau hatinya amat perih.

Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat Sehun mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, menyentuh leher Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, sehingga Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak Sehun. Setelah apa yang ia lihat barusan, Baekhyun jadi tahu kalau Sehun melakukan semua ini hanya karena Luhan. Yah. Pasti Sehun mengetahui jika Luhan sudah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi, hingga Sehun secara tiba-tiba bertindak seperti ini. Rasa sedih, kecewa, dan sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Apakah ia tidak boleh sekali saja merasakan bahagia dengan Sehun? Mengapa kebahagiaan ini terasa palsu saat Luhan muncul sebagai aktor utama?

Sehun terus melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti, hingga Baekhyun harus memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi yang lain agar Sehun bisa leluasa mencumbui lehernya. Ia merasakan tangan Sehun meraba bagian dadanya dan spontan membuka kancing paling atas. Menurunkan kemeja sekolah yang menempel di bahunya sehingga bahunya yang sempit dan putih terekspose jelas. Sehun menurunkan bibirnya pada bahu milik Baekhyun. Mencumbui dan mengisapnya hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhannya.

"Ngghh hentikanhh.." Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Sehun dengan pandangan sayunya, tapi Sehun hanya balas menatapnya datar.

Cukup lama tatapan mereka beradu, hingga Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Sehun dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir merahnya. Mata Sehun membulat saat ia merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Merasakan basah karena sapuan lembut bibir Baekhyun. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik dengan jutaan volt menyetrum tubuhnya dan sesuatu serasa ada yang menggelitiki perut hingga ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat untuk menahan rasa aneh di perutnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sehun ikut melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun. Merasakan manisnya bibir Baekhyun hingga membuat Sehun larut dalam suasana. Dan sejenak dia berfikir kalau inilah ciuman terpanjang yang pernah ia lakukan. Bagaimana Sehun terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan agresif tanpa ada keinginan untuk menghentikannya. Bahkan ia mulai memperdalam ciumannya hingga membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Ia merasa kalau Baekhyun benar-benar telah mengambil hatinya, merusak akal sehatnya sampai ia berani melakukan ciuman panas di lingkungan sekolah. Dan Baekhyun seolah bisa memanjakan Sehun dengan ciumannya yang lembut dan sedikit pasrah walaupun awalnya Baekhyun lah yang memulai, tapi pada akhirnya Sehun yang mengusai permainan ini.

Perlahan mereka melepaskan pagutannya. Masing-masing mencoba menetralkan detak jantung yang berlebihan. Mengambil nafas dengan sangat rakus karena ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan. Dengan lengan yang masih menggantung di leher Sehun, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun yang memerah, bahkan bibirnya juga sudah sangat memerah. Ia seperti berkaca pada dirinya saat ini. Dengan tubuh yang masih menempel dengan tubuh Sehun, perlahan Baekhyun melepaskannya. Merenggangkan jarak dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh teramat malu melakukan semua itu. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan ia juga tak menyangka Sehun akan membalasnya.

Baekhyun kembali dihadapkan pada dilema. Kalaupun Sehun melakukan itu hanya karena ada Luhan yang melihatnya, kenapa Sehun harus memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Dan kenapa Sehun seperti seorang remaja yang baru melakukan ini pertama kali. Wajah memerah, jantung berdetak kencang yang bahkan Baekhyun juga dapat mendengar dan merasakannya. Dan saat ini, kenapa Sehun memakaikan lagi jaketnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang sempat terlepas serta merapikannya lagi.

Spontan Baekhyun mendongak. Mencoba melihat wajah Sehun, tapi yang ia lihat justru Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Ternyata pangeran tampan ini punya sisi malu-malu juga.

"Jangan pernah berkata kau akan meninggalkanku.." Ucap pangeran dingin itu sambil menggantungkan tudung jaket yang Baekhyun kenakan untuk menutupi kepala Baekhyun. Dan tanpa disadari rona merah kembali mewarnai pipi Baekhyun.

.

.

_**Cinta kadang tak dapat dimengerti. Apakah masih bisa dikatakan cinta jika seseorang masih berharap pada masa lalunya? sedangkan ia juga tak bisa melepas seseorang yang baru membuka hatinya. Egoiskah? Jadi, manakah yang harus dipilih? Apakah ini hanya sebuah bentuk pelarian? Tapi apakah pelarian bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat takut dan khawatir jika seseorang yang baru masuk dalam kehidupannya akan pergi meninggalkannya?**_

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya bisa update setelah hampir sebulan membuat para readers menunggu penasaran. Jujur ini part yang bikin author bingung hingga mengulang beberapa kali. Maaf kalo hasilnya kurang bagus T.T Tapi author cukup puas dengan chapter ini. Semua emosi dan konflik mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Mungkin selanjutnya author akan menjelaskan siapakah sosok Kai. Apakah dia cukup penting dan berpengaruh dalam hubungan antara Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Luhan? Dan maaf untuk dua chapter terakhir ini, author tidak memasukkan karakter Kris. Hehehe.. Ini semua masih rahasia.. Bukan karena Kris sudah keluar dari EXO. Bukan karena itu, percayalah (?)

Dan terakhir buat para readers, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BUAT MOOD AUTHOR MENINGKAT HINGGA AUTHOR MENYEMPATKAN MENYELESAIKAN FF INI DI TENGAH TUGAS KULIAH AUTHOR :D Untuk **blissfulxo, Byun Hyerin, chuapExo31, , BaekShin, bapexo, LuBaekShipper, PokerBaconDeer, i-BAEK, baekhaan, .108, DarkVamp28, utsukushii02, vitCB9, Kim Bo Mi, guest, shantyy9411, Babby Byunnie, Lu, loli, sehunoverdose771, dan rachel suliss** terima kasih sudah mau review dan kasih tanggapan bagus yang buat author senyum-senyum sendiri :D Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya T^T karena author suka bingung mau bales kek gimana hehe. RnR tetep diperlukan karena author juga manusia yang ingin diperhatikan *eh* makin banyak review makin cepet author update, hehehe... Well, gamsahaeyo yeorobuun, sampai ketemu di next chap ;)


End file.
